


An Unconventional Ode

by persistent_pedantry



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: An attempt at an ode, based on how much older cats sleep.





	An Unconventional Ode

_The day comes with her sunlight,_

_And the forest wakes from slumber;_

_Sunrise comes: the new day’s delight-_

_A new day with leaf and lumber_

_Save for me and you, my love, who ne’er will be sundered._

_Our love, through night, unparted_

_Through the shame that others bear,_

_You and I, through lands uncharted_

_We explore, we know not where,_

_Away from the sadness, my love, that the future will bear._

_Far through the lands unseen_

_Soon, my love, we must depart;_

_As I return where sunlight gleams_

_To that which drives us apart_

_To wander without you, my love, to hunt the river’s trout and carp._

_For now, my love, I‘m without you_

_Again to break my body’s fast_

_But someday, I’ll needn’t leave you_

_I’ll be one with the earth, at last_

_I’ll be with you forever, my love, and I may be content at last._


End file.
